Enjoying Nature
by werewolf gohan
Summary: The rewrite of Enjoy Nature. In the rush to escape the coming Android's, Chichi left a prized family item behind and had to send Gohan to go and retrieve it. Meanwhile, Android 18 is on the search for a reason to enjoy nature...


_AN: Well here is the edited version of Enjoy Nature, this is just a quick thing I thought to do before I set off on Holiday._

Enjoying Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and am not making any profit from this Fiction

"I can't believe Mum is making me do this…" Gohan grumbled as he took flight into the bright midday sky. It was a warm day but already a cool wind was blowing up, throwing stray locks from his mane of spiky black hair into his eyes and the demi Saiyan had to swerve in mid-flight to avoid hitting several trees as he skimmed the heights of the forest. The heavy bundle in his arm slowing him only slightly as the branches reached out to snatch it from grasp.

It was defiantly fair to say this was not how Gohan had been expecting to spend his Day.

It had now been several days since Dr Gero's dastardly android's awoke and began attacking the people of earth and despite all their training, it seemed that all the z-fighter's had been able to do since then was run and hide like frightened rabbits. Even the added strength of Mirai Trunks and super Vegeta had been all for nought as they were still no match for the sadistic Androids Seventeen and Eighteen.

Of course, not much of that had mattered to Gohan as he, his mother and Yamcha had spent almost all of that time tending to his very sick Father. Even with the heart medicine from the future, things were still anything but bright for the Saiyan as he had practically been on the brink death since his fight with Android Nineteen. And too make matters worse; if what Krillen had said was true then those androids would be coming to pay them a visit very, very soon.

Of course that wasn't really a problem yet as they could easily move Goku to any number of places that would hopefully buy them enough time for the Saiyan to recover from his ailment. And that was exactly what they had been doing; unfortunately a problem had arisen which had brought Gohan to where he was now…

Half way to Master Roshi's Island, his mum had suddenly realised that she had forgotten a dress which, she said, had been in her family for generation's and had insisted that her son go and retrieve it before those monsters touched it.

To his credit it hadn't taken Gohan long to fly back home, but trying to find the damn dress from his mother's vague description amidst her massive wardrobe; well Gohan had lost track of how long he had spent rummaging through the seemingly endless sea of dresses. For all his bravery, the demi couldn't help the cold shiver that ran down his spine as he thought back to the hours he'd spent in that wardrobe of doom before pulling the dress closer to his chest. He had been through hell and seen things no son should ever see for this, and he wasn't about to lose it now.

However, Gohan never had the chance to as without warning, an immense ball of energy slammed into him with the force of a battering ram and knocked him unconscious, sending him hurtling to ground.

* * *

"Honestly Eighteen, there's no reason to keep destroying every piece of nature we see." Seventeen remarked after watching his sister blast an unsuspecting bird from the air.

"Don't patronise me Seventeen!" She growled, her temper rising to the point where she was about ready to blast her twin then and there. "I have better things to do than indulge your games."

"oh? Come now Eighteen, what better way is there for us to spend such a beautiful day then hunting down Goku and his friends the old fashioned way?" the dark haired youth asked while looking around the clearing they'd parked in. According to Sixteen, they should be right by the Son's house; but where was it?

"How about a nice, hot bath and a soft bed," She enquired, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she gave him a look which said a thousand words, and none of them good for him.

Knowing better than to retort, Seventeen looked to the giant who was still sitting in the back of the ice-cream van they'd stolen. "Are you sure it's here Sixteen?"

At the shorter man's words, Sixteen looked up and grabbed the doorframe of the vehicle before practically hauling himself out of the much smaller vehicle. Without saying a word, the giant began scanning the dense layer of trees; the sensors in his head working at triple capacity to decode the barrage of data before he nodded and said in a gruff voice "We are very near Goku's house but I can not sense his energy signature anywhere near by."

And for Android Eighteen that was the last straw…

"Well that's it then!" She said before crossing her arms over her chest and fixing her brother with a cold stare. "It was your idea that we drive here, if you had listened to me and let us fly; we could have been here days ago and already of killed Goku and be off by now. Instead, not only have you lost our target but his friends probably moved him so long ago that his trail has gone cold; well I've had it." And with that, she turned on her heel and began to walk into the dense undergrowth.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Her brother asked with a bemused look coming over his face as he watched her.

Never sparing him a backwards glance, she stopped for a second to say "For a walk, it was your idea we come here so come and find me when you figure out what to do next." Before she suddenly disappeared from sight, leaving a bewildered Seventeen to wonder just what his sister's problem was.

* * *

She had walked for over an hour before finally immerging from the thick undergrowth at the bank of a lake. This far from Seventeen and Sixteen, she knew she wouldn't have to worry about her brother randomly stumbling upon her hideaway and decided to take full advantage of it by collapsing on the bed of soft grass that encircled the gently lapping waters. Her muscles were aching after being cooped in that metal prison for so long and all she wanted to do was relax for an hour or two before she got dragged off on another one of seventeen's quests for enjoyment.

It wasn't that Eighteen hated her brother, in fact at times she found his company to be quiet pleasant and even enjoyable; it was just he never asked what she wanted to do. It had been that way since they were children and after so many years of abuse and hardship, she was starting to get tired of it.

Grabbing a small pebble that lay half submerged in the sand, she flicked her wrist and sent the stone skimming across the lake's crystal clear waters before smiling as she watched it smash through the body of at least five trees and imagining that it was Seventeen they came crashing down on. For days, the obnoxious git had been dragging her across the earth just so they could watch sixteen '_fulfil his purpose'_, as he liked to call it.

A gentle breeze suddenly blew up through the trees, whipping honey blond strands of hair across her pretty face as a mass of goose bumps sprouted along the creamy skin of her arms; and she couldn't help shivering as the wisps of chilled air blew through the tears in her garments and whispered across the naked skin beneath. It was cold but also strangely pleasant and caused her subconscious to think of the last time she had been touched like a person, and not the diabolic machine she had become…

However, the android's thoughts were cut short as an almost inaudible groan sounded nearby. Jumping to her feet in the blink of an eye, she had her arm outstretched and a ball of brightly glowing energy ready to be unleashed upon who ever had dared to spy on her. There was no one to be seen however, and she waited a moment before lowering her hand and grumbling quietly to herself about jumping at shadows as she cancelled the blast and sat back down.

Turning back to the placid waters, Eighteen tried to lose herself once more in the blue depths but was brought abruptly back to the world of the living as she heard another groan. Looking over to where she thought she had heard the sound, she spotted a collection of large boulders that were easily large enough to hide a man.

"Seventeen…" She yelled, tired of her brother's new game. It was one thing to drive her half way across the globe but he must have blown a circuit if he thought he could spy on her without fear of retribution. Getting to her feet, she stormed across the bank to the cluttered rock formation and literally ripped the stone from the ground before…

…She Froze.

Lying there was not a terrified Android Seventeen, but the unconscious form of a young boy dressed in a purple fighting gi with spiky locks of unruly jet black hair and lying face down in the dirt.

Dropping the boulder as a layer of compassion began to shine through the normally cold cerulean sea of her eyes; she knelt down and gently pressed two fingers into the side of his throat. Despite his battered appearance, his heart was beating strong and she made no attempt to hide her relieved smile as the unconscious youth leaned into her touch and rolled onto her lap. He was a surprisingly handsome young man with smooth features that might not have looked out of place on a young prince from a child's fairy tale and arms and legs which were corded with developing muscle. Yet there was also something very familiar about him and it took only a moment's searching through her memory banks to place where she had seen him before.

This was Goku's Son; Gohan.

Hurriedly pushing the hybrid away, Eighteen jumped to feet and sunk into a defensive position; waiting for the boy to wake up and attack her. But he didn't and Eighteen soon realised that the boy was very much asleep, as much of a threat to her as would be a blind puppy.

Grinning at the boy's lack of resistance, she sunk out of her stance and walked over to Gohan's body. Kicking him twice in the rib's before she was completely satisfied that he was unconscious and placing her foot over his throat, preparing to crush his larynx. Yet her foot abruptly stopped and no matter how hard she tried, it just hung over his neck like the head of an executioner's axe.

Applaud by her body's adamant refusal to follow through with the killing blow; she staggered back and had to struggle to regain her composure before falling back on her arse. Whipping back a few stray strands of her golden hair, Eighteen glared down at the unconscious boy before dropping to her knees beside him. Pulling her arm back and pointing her sharp nails in such a way that made her arm resemble an arrow; she took ainm for his heart. With anger now blazing in her depths, she prepared to strike.

However, the image of him ling there, helpless and alone, made her features soften and her arm went slack and fell to her side as she took in his features. He just looked so vulnerable, so innocent that she couldn't bring herself to end his life.

And instead a much more appealing idea formed in her mind.

* * *

Gohan heard himself groaning as he slowly began to wake up, his body fighting to stir itself into motion as he slowly opened his eyes. At first he was unsure of where he was or of what had happened, vaguely the he could remember flying towards the kami house when he was suddenly consumed by a ball of bright light…no, not light, energy. He had been hit by a very powerful energy blast!

Gohan's eyes sprang open, the memory of the day's events flashing before his eyes before he realised that he was lying on his side in a forest clearing. Rolling into a sitting position, he tried to rub the aching sensation from his skull but could scarcely move his arms and looking down; he was surprised to find that they were bound together by what looked like a simple length of rope that had been tied in a double loop.

"Well look who's finally awake." Startled by voice, Gohan looked round just in time to see the now smiling Android Eighteen standing over him.

Although he had yet to see the Androids, having missed their awakening due to a pressing need to see Bulma and Yajirobe to safety, he recalled Trunks's description of the androids from his timeline and the corresponding story Krillen had told him so he had no problem putting an identity to a face. Under no delusion that he could last in a one-on-one with the girl, Gohan had no intention of waiting to see what she had in store for him before making his next move.

Lurching up, he attempted to take flight but the mix of his still recovering limbs and bound hands caused him to collapse back down on the soft grass. Almost chocking on a mouthful of blood as he landed hard, Gohan quickly spat out the wash of crimson before whipping his lips clean; trying to ignore the coppery aftertaste as he turned to look at the amused Eighteen.

"Well, it's just my humble opinion but in your condition, I'd say you really can't afford to waste any more energy, so perhaps you should just relax. For the time being I'm not going to kill you Gohan." The android's voice was surprising soft and she assured the boy as if she were a less stern version of his mother. Her voice was cool but Gohan was sure he could make out a hint of menace within those silky tones yet before he had time to ponder them, she began to slowly walk towards him.

Nervously, the he swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat; his heart rate increasing with every one of her footfalls and he desperately tried to decide what to do next. Flying away was an attractive proposition but he doubted he had the strength or even the energy to stand on his own two feet, never mind taking off from the ground and then out pacing the girl. Then again, he could always try and fight but given the fact she had used the recently turned Super Saiyan Vegeta to reshape a canyon, he doubted he'd fair very well even if he weren't on the verge of collapsing. Of course there was always the option to stay where he was, after all she said she wouldn't fight him but Gohan didn't trusted the android less than he could throw her and wasn't about to base his life on her word.

But before Gohan could decide, Eighteen was upon him.

She never spoke and the sly smile that formed along her lips kept him silent as she raised her hand to his temple and ran her fingers gently through his thick locks of black hair before gently tilting his head up so that he could look into her eyes. Enchanted by the sight of the deep blue ocean's, he never noticed as she crooked an index finger under his chin and brought their faces closer together and suddenly Gohan felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the Android. Although his mind told him it was wrong, that she was evil and intent on destroying the earth; he found himself leaning in to her.

His eyes fell closed as Eighteen's arms snaked around his neck and her full rosy lips pressed tight against his. To Gohan, it was a timeless moment of existence the he couldn't help but growl low in his throat as her sneaky fingers traced lines along the skin of his neck and through his unruly hair.

Deepening the kiss, Eighteen sank to her knees and straddled his waist as her slender hands continued travelling down his the broad scape of his chest. At the feel of her warm form pressing against his, Gohan lost any thought of resisting her and instead his Saiyan instincts began to take over; his bound hands seeming to have a mind of their own as they lock around her full hips and began pulling her enticing form closer. Smiling against his lips as she sensed change in him, she decided it was time to accelerate her plans and parted her lips to allow his urgent tongue to find hers in a frenzied, passionate dance.

The battling between their tongues went on till the lovers had to break the lip-lock for the youth to breath. Fortunately keeping the boy's attention wasn't hard for as she looked intently into his dark pools, she bit seductively on his lower lip before completely separating from him. After that passionate kiss, the hybrid's mind had gone totally numb, his senses were flooded by her surprisingly sweet scent and he was unable to think of anything other than her hot form pressed against his.

An intense heat suddenly burned through his torso, shocking Gohan out of his daze. Confused, he looked down in time to watch as a small ball of energy formed in the bio-android's palm and glancing back, he had just enough time to glimpse her coy smile before she released the orb into his chest. Although not strong enough to kill him, there was enough power in the blast to throw the boy back, almost hitting his head on the clumping of stones as he skidded across the hard ground.

Hurriedly shaking off the dizzy feeling, he was shocked to find that Eighteen had quite literally incinerated his clothes.

She could see the swallow move down his throat, his dark pools looking at her questionably while her pink tongue darted out; slicking her lips as she eyed his creamy skin and smiling as she watched the layers of hard muscle ripple as he moved. Despite his young age, Gohan was extremely well developed and that Gi he normally wore just did not do it justice.

Grinning like the cat which caught the largest mouse, she watched his eyes widened in shock before her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed her lips against his once more. It was a hungry, desperate kiss and she drank him in like a woman dying of thirst. Straddling him with both legs and pinning him on either side, a grin painted its way across her features as she felt his terribly aroused shaft burning like fire beneath her backside.

Pulling away from his lip's, Eighteen then leant in towards the side of Gohan's face and nipped a fiery trail down along the sensitive flesh of his neck. Smirking as she felt him shudder beneath her touch, her tongue snaked down along his earlobe before she gently bit down; making him release a deep moan. Sliding her hands down his neck and over his shoulders, she them used her knew grip as leverage to rub her hips against his; making the boy let out a long low sound of pleasure.

"Eighteen…" He gasped with a voice that was so thick and deep with desire, it stirred something she'd forgotten inside her and made her shiver with her own desire before she began kneading the boy's powerful muscles. At the feel of the new sensations, Gohan leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming erratic as the feel of her digits massaging his aching muscles stimulated his desire for the beauty. Her hands were soft and her touch was surprisingly gentle as her mouth followed her finger's path; leaving a trail of teasingly soft kisses across his burning flesh as she worked her way down.

Then suddenly she stopped. At the feeling of her lips drawing away from him, he groaned with disapproval and looked down to find her looking back at him, wearing a devious grin that made the hybrid worry. His fears were only half justified however as with a girlish giggle, she dragged her hands down his chest, scraping her nails across his skin and causing him to let out a long hiss as her nail drew over his flat nipple. Enjoying the sound, she bent forward and blew against the reddening area; drawing another, deeper hiss from the Saiyan that turned into a low groan as she swept her tongue over the aroused bud.

At the feel of moist velvet on his skin, Gohan's eyes flew open and he couldn't help bucking up against her. Keeping eye contact, she gently bit down on the nipple and then pulled back to blow against the area, making the hybrid growl and bucked against hers like a bull and this time they both let out a low moan.

Gaping breaths of air, she followed the incredible landscape of his upper body, mapping out the geography of his torso thoroughly in her mind with the use of her lips and tongue while also making the boy close his eyes; his lips parting as he moaned softly to the feel of her expert fingers skimming over the sensitive muscles of his abdomen. Pulling back from his chest, Eighteen moved her mouth down his stomach and to his abdomen, stopping to kiss the flesh at his navel before going lower.

Gohan hesitantly watched her face; shivering at the look of rabid hunger and excitement was shining in her dark blue orbs as she stared down at his arousal and he wasn't sure if he liked the way that she was looking at him or not. However watching her hand move down towards his painfully hard shaft, he decided to give whatever she had planned a try.

Resting her hand on his inner thigh, she looked up at him; smiling as their eyes met while also sliding her hand along the smooth flesh of his thigh and across the silken skin of his shaft. Her lithe fingers slowly wrapped around his length and Gohan couldn't help but let out a grunt of pleasure at the feel of her digits encircling him and Eighteen could actually feel his member pulsing in her grasp as she started to stoke him slowly from the base to the head.

"Mmm…you're so hard," she moaned, slowly running her hand along the length of his hard phallus while also keeping eye contact with the young Saiyan so she could ensure that she wasn't squeezing so hard that it hurt him. But from the look on his face, the beauty doubted that he'd have notice even if she did squeeze a little too tight; he might even have enjoyed it.

However, the Android wasn't content with just giving the miniature stud a tantalizing hand job and decided to take another step forward.

"Oh Kami… more…more…" Gohan's low voice rasped huskily between moans. Although he'd experimented with masturbation, his few clumsy attempts couldn't compare to what the android was doing to him. Her hand was so soft and delicate and she moved in such a way that it was almost like she instinctively knew just what he wanted. At hearing the boy begging for more, Eighteen smiled to herself; knowing what he wanted before he did and flashing her naked lover one last sexy grin.

"You like that little Gohan? Do you want more?" She asked before leaning down and touching the tip of her tongue to the head of his cock, lapping up the layer of pre-cum that had accumulated atop the swollen organ. Nudging his legs further apart, she began to eagerly devour whatever he had to offer while her fingers slowly stroked the skin of his inner thighs before delving between his legs to run over the velvety skin of his balls; rolling them in her palm. Gasping in delight at the feeling her attending to his length like it was made of sugar, Gohan thought the tip of his member might burst in the euphoria of her mouth, tongue and teeth playing with his rigid manhood but then, in one fluid motion, she suddenly leaned down and devoured his cock and began to eagerly suck at the hard organ.

"Mmm…Oh Kami!" Gohan almost screamed, loving the sudden feeling of having his dick sucked by the beautiful girl despite being caught off guard by her action. Like a pro, the golden haired seductress took him into her mouth, letting his length pass through her scarlet lips at a leisurely pace until the skin of his member was so receptive he could feel even the most minimal movement inside her orifice. Awash with pleasure, shivers ran along his spine every time her teeth scratched his flesh and he felt ready to cum after just a few moments of the torture.

Using his moans as a guide, she worked her way up and down the boy's shaft, sending bursts of pleasure through him as she vigorously sucked the length of his cock into her throat. It had been so long since she had enjoyed the simple pleasures of life that it was almost like her first time once again and she quickly lost herself in the bliss of the sexual daze as she worked her head back and forth along his dick, licking and teasing all the sensitive areas and getting a feel for what he liked.

"Eighteen…Oh that feels so good!" the Saiyan gasped, beads of sweat began rolling down his flushed skin while his still bound hands found their way to her head and fisted around her golden locks as her head bobbed back and forth along his dick. Although she had to occasionally brushed away stray strands of sun kissed hair as it slid into her mouth, her sucking motion never stopped and her mouth continued to perfectly contour his shape as he stared down in awe at the gorgeous woman between his legs. As she kept on bending up and down on him, one soft hand reached out to wrap around the base of his swollen organ and began massaging the exposed skin of his shaft with her forefinger while her thumb applied a light pressure that made him his head spin.

With his control all but gone, Gohan's eyes fell tightly shut as his hips began bucking fast and hard into the heated Cavern of Eighteen's burning throat every time he felt her skilled tongue toying across the tip of his member. The pleasure was intense that it was all he could do to keep himself from exploding there and then.

"So hot … so tight… so good, oh Kami something's coming…" Eighteen could feel his grip on her hair tightening, holding her head still as his hips rose up to meet her and making her take him deeper; and she couldn't help sucking his flesh harder as her tongue massaged the underside of his shaft. She could feel his orgasm coming on and no matter how much how hard he tried to suppress it, she could feel his body shaking and his cock twitching as the realise raced to the surface.

In her mind she envisioned his release as something wonderful, the look indiscernible look of pleasure on his young face as the convulsion tore through him warming her heart as the sticky ropes of his seed erupted from the quivering shaft to decorate her face with his essence. It was just so hot that she wrapped her lips around his penis and gently squeezed the organ with her mouth while stroking and massaging the velvety sack beneath with her hands.

"Oh Kami…Eighteen…I'm going to…I'm going to…" His stammer died as a tremor suddenly ran along his nerves and rivers of white hot exploded through his veins as his hips bucked wildly, pushing him deeper into her mouth and down her throat as his burning seed exploding from his thick manhood and poured into her waiting orifice. Delighted, she swallowed all of his essence greedily, accepting everything he had to give her until he was finally stated.

Drunk on lust, she contemplated his slightly salty flavour for a moment before letting his cock slip from her lips and taking a much needed breath. Beneath her, Gohan was panting heavily, his body covered by a thin film of sweat and he was trembling slightly as his hands fell from her hair to hang at his sides; allowing Eighteen to back away. Coyly licking her lips clean, she grinned down at the sight of him lying there; his ragged breath filling her ears as minor aftershocks of pleasure hit him.

As his mind slowly cleared of the fog, Gohan let out a tired groan and slowly opened his eyes, only it took a second for the blurriness to dissipate and when he could see again, he wasn't to describe just how erotic the sight before him was.

Standing across from him, Android Eighteen was a vision of desirability. Her once well-kept frame of honey golden tresses were dishevelled, her bright sapphire eyes were veiled by a layer of desire and a sly smile was playing across her lips as her pink tongue darted out to lick up any lingering trace of his release. There were no clothes covering her body now and his gaze quickly fell on the large swells of her bosom as they rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing. Capped with rosy nipples, the milky white orbs were full and firm and could meet every definition of perfection; it was only when his sensitive nose caught the tantalising scent of her arousal that he was able to tear his eyes from them. Following the path of her tightly toned abdomen, he gazed down at her milky thighs and could almost taste the warmth of her liquid desire on his tongue as he watched it flow down her legs thick as honey. She was Aphrodite reborn and just the thought of being inside her made his shaft grow hard once more. At the sight of his returning erection, Eighteen's smile grew.

"I see you're ready for more Gohan." She commented, biting his lower lip lightly as she came forward to place both of her hands on his well-toned chest and straddling his waist. She held herself there for a moment, her burning poised just above his thick erection before suddenly slamming herself down and roughly impaling herself upon him.

"Mmm…Oh yes…Yes…It's inside me…you're inside me…" Eighteen moaned; her head rolling back as she felt his member filling her canal and she savoured the sweet bliss of having her pussy so deliciously stretched by the Saiyan's hard flesh while waiting until she adjusted to his size. Once she had gotten accustom to the boy's girth, she started lifting her hips up until just the tip was resting inside her, then she let herself fall back onto him again; their naked bodies beginning to move in a fervent rhythm with Eighteen vigorously impaling herself onto his arousal. "Aaaahh… So thick…Oh yes! Oh fuck it's so good!"

Gohan's hands fisted in pleasure as the beauty began moving up and down, working more of him into her body by laying her hands flat against his chest and using him as leverage to strengthen her motions. Even in his wildest dreams, never would he have thought that he would be doing this with a woman like Android Eighteen; she was practically perfect. Her inner walls made him feel as if a heated, velvet sheath was wrapped around his hard cock and her steady but fast pace was making him lose all forms of self-control as a burning pleasure built down in the base of his spine.

"Uh-uh-Eighteen! Oh Kami Eighteen! Oh you're so good! So tight!" The sweet sound of his moans was music to Eighteen's ears as she arched her back and thrust her hips at a frenzied pace. Her large breasts were bouncing in rhythm to their strokes and if not for the fact that his arms were still bound, Gohan would have been inclined to try touching the swaying orbs as he watched her bounce along his dick in a fury of sexual movements.

"Uh-uh-oh yes! That's it Gohan!" Eighteen moaned in ecstasy as the boy, swept up in the flow of their tryst, thrust his hips up to meet hers on a downward glide, the hot sensations smashing through her body like a white hot fire, "You like it don't you stud? You like my hot, flowing pussy going up and down your cock don't you?"

"Oh yes!" he grunted, her dirty words fuelling his Saiyan desire ass he watched the gorgeous android riding him like a prized stallion, "Fuck me Eighteen…that feels good… please…don't stop…just keep fuck me…"

Turned on by his words, Eighteen quickened her pace, her inner muscles tensing around his hard dick as she rode him long and hard; the intense orgasm building inside her core every time he was burrowed inside her to the hilt. There was no escaping it now and she wanted to feel it again, that powerful rush which turned her into a boneless mass in that incredible euphoria that just made her lose all sense of control. It had so long been denied to her that she thought she might have given anything at that moment to attain its glorious warmth.

"Ahhh it's so good! Oh fuck! Do it harder, you little Stud! oh Kami…yea fuck my pussy! Fuck it hard! Fill me up with your big, strong dick and make me scream like a whore!" she cried, arching her body in delight as his hard dick was plunged deeper into her burning tunnel. Releasing its grip, one of her hands moved from the demi-Saiyan's chest and slid up her body to fondle her own soft bosom; causing a wail of pleasure to escape her as a feeling of the purest ecstasy flared inside of her.

Gohan couldn't think, his face was contorted with delight as the hot sensations shot through his body. It was like a fire had been set in his very skin and he just wanted to savour the feeling of having sex with this gorgeous creation; fixing the picture of her perfection in his memory as he thrust his member up into her tight core, rocking her voluptuous body and making her cry with delight as his dick thrashed inside her.

"Oh yeah…fuck me Gohan… Oh it's so good…more! MORE!" she screamed, squeezing her hard nipples between her fingers and sending an extra surge along her spine. It wouldn't be long now, she could already feel the fires of release burning deep inside her. "Oh yes…harder…Do me harder!"

"So…so good!" Gohan grunted, thrusting his hips up so his dick would delve deeper into her hot channel with every motion, "Oh fuck your pussy's so tight, Eighteen!" The tight, burning feeling surrounding his member was intoxicating and the sight of the blond android straddling his hips; her slender hand toying with her large bosom as they bounced to the rhythm of their fucking was so… Hot.

"Uh-uh-oh yes! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" she begged him and the boy was happy to oblige as the sight before him broke the last bonds which held his Saiyan mind back. White flames suddenly surrounded the youth, vaporizing his bonds and allowing Gohan to grab her swaying hips and start pummelling her slick entrance as fast and deep as he could.

"Aaah…oh fuck! Oh yes! YES! -oh I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh fuck I'm going to cum!" A look of ecstasy formed on Eighteen's face as she arched her body to each thrust and kept fondling her breasts, absorbing the waves of pleasure that shot up through her body with each fluid movement. And when he hit her pleasure spot once again she couldn't hold back and she came in a gush of hot fluid that coated the pulsating cock as it slid in and out of her core at a speedy tempo. However Gohan wasn't finished…

In one swift motion, he jerked his hips up and rolled, switching their positions around so that now Eighteen was beneath the Saiyan. It happened so fast her pleasure clouded mind could barely react. All that she was truly aware of was the feel of his long shaft buried to the hilt within her burning tunnel before he began to move, sliding in and out of her with a delicious frenzy.

With each passing thrust, the Saiyan's movements became wilder and deep moans that could pass as animalistic growls passed through his gifted orifice while her moans became high pitched and gave a renewed tone of surprise as if each plunge sent her into a world of pleasure she had never reached before.

"Oh…this is what you wanted isn't it Android! Oh fuck …your pussy's so naughty, I can feel it sucking me in…" the Saiyan grunted, his clutch on her thighs tightening to the point where she was sure he'd draw blood, but she hardly cared. Nothing could pull her from this incredible sensation.

"Oh Kami! More…I've never been fucked this deeply before…More…I want more!" she demanded, and in reply a low grumble vibrated through in his chest as he thrust his hips into her harder and faster. His pace quickening till he was almost just a blur of movement and there was enough power behind each thrust to shake the ground beneath them. And in no time she was back at that peak.

"Yes…YES…HARDER…DEEPER!" Eighteen Cried, her high wail cutting through the quiet through the sounds of their moans and making birds fly in to the air for miles around, abandoning their nests and darkening the sky in an attempt to escape the echoing song of pleasure. "OH FUCK! IT'S SO…AMAZING! HARDER...HARDER! OH YES! FUCK ME…FUCK ME MORE YOU FUCKING STUD!"

"AHH…SO GOOD EIGHTEEN…OH FUCK YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" His breath quickened and moans rolled off his tongue as he complied with her wishes without a moment's hesitation. He could feel his climax approaching, all his efforts focusing on reaching that one point of ultimate ecstasy, but he needed more…

Then it happened, a blaze of colour erupted within the boy's eyes and they flashed from deep black to gleaming turquoise as a rush of power so great the world seemed to shake surged through him, kindling golden flames all around him, incinerating his bonds and turning his hair bright blonde while every muscle in his body bulged with raw power. And for the first time in his life, Son Gohan had turned super Saiyan.

Eighteen was on the brink of an abyss, her gorgeous body arching up beneath him as his hard Saiyan cock hit her sweetest spot, sending endless spirals of ecstasy dancing along her nerves. However when he turned, his organ did to; expanding inside of her and stretching her walls so far she thought she might burst and the bulging head of his organ rammed past her cervix and into her womb.

"OH I FEEL IT! OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YESSSS!" she cried, her core tightening around super Gohan's dick as waves of wondrous pleasure crashed into her; sending her other the edge and into the torrential sea of pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh yes….I'M CUMMING TOO!" Gohan moaned roared as he felt her inner walls tightening and contracting around his great member, her burning juices coating his member in a great wash as he kept on thrusting in and out of her overflowing passage until the feeling of her impossibly tight cannel became too much and he shot his cum into her awaiting hollowness.

He came like a geyser and flooded the sacred hollow of her womb with his seed, but he was the Saiyan now, and the Saiyan in him would not be stated so easily. Without much thought, he reached back and unhooked her legs from around his waist before backing away from her.

Although she was breathing heavily, a small smile graced Eighteen's lips as her cybernetic processor ran over everything that had just transpired between her and the son of Goku, absorbing the newest data while transferring some of the more interesting events to her permanent files to be examined later. When she started to recover from her intense climax, she climbed onto all fours before beginning to crawl away from the Saiyan. It had been fun while it lasted and the wonderful tryst had given her exactly what she wanted; but now she had to '_take care'_ of the little stud before…

"Eighteen..." There was something very predatory about Gohan's voice as he growled her name that made the android stop dead. Looking back, her eyes widened in horror as she took in the golden aura around the still transformed boy and fixed her gaze his dick. It was almost a foot long and still hard and rigid.

"Oh my!" She gasped, realising that somewhere during her long cryo sleep, she must have forgotten about the strength and stamina of youth and that this particular youth was now a super Saiyan hybrid with more reserves than the typical pubescent youth. For the first time since her body had been turned synthetic, Eighteen felt a rush of fear spreading through her as she noticed that the look of hunger shining in the part Saiyan's turquoise eyes. It wasn't that he was stronger than her, though if she took the files she had on Goku and Vegeta and compared the data of before and after they became super to determine the boost it gave to their strength, she was sure that might well be the case.

No, it was just that she doubt she had it in her to survive another one of his couplings, but before she could come up with an escape plan, he had moved into position behind her, his strong hands grabbing onto her jiggling hips and pulling her back. Against her better judgment, she couldn't help the panicked shiver that ran down her spine as the burning tip of his ever so hard cock brushed against her rear entrance, smearing the puckered hole with Pre-cum as it began pushing inside her like a red hot iron.

"Mmm…your butt hole is nice and tight Eighteen," he growed, sounding more like a wild animal than a man. "I hope you're ready to get fucked!"

"NO! GOHAN! NNNOOOAHHHHH!" Eighteen screamed, but it was already too late. She could feel her body opening to him as he began pressing against the tight ring of muscle, not giving her any time to adjust as he pushed the rest of his shaft inside of her and only stopped when his entire length was sheathed within her arse. For her, the pain was intense and her muscles clenched in reflex, pressing around him and trying to force the foreign object to leave their channel but Gohan just basked in the feel of her tight confines nestling his cock.

"Pu…pull it out…No…not so deep…not so deep…" She panted breathlessly; powerless against the might of the super Saiyan as her arse opened up to him in such a way that she never knew was possible. She could actually feel herself splitting as this massive object burrowed so deeply that her and her eyes popped wide open. She tried to relax but the feeling was so intense that her body ignored her instructions and contracted around his shaft in erratic spasms.

"So tight…so tight…" Gohan grunted, absorbed in the feeling of his penis being buried inside her rectum. It was as different from being in her core as fire was from water. Yes it was hot, but also dry and he could feel every ripple of her muscles as they writhed around him in a desperate bid to accommodate his girth.

Squirming at the feel of it, it wasn't long before the burning pain in Eighteen's rear began to wane as new feelings of pleasure began to wash through her.

"Oh it's all the way in! Your dick is all the way inside of me!" she moaned, taking in this strange feeling of fullness as his thick girth touched parts of her body she never knew existed. "Oh kami….so… so full… so amazing…I've never had anything this deep inside…"

"Ahh…ahhh…Anal sex is the greatest! What do you think Eighteen, do you really love my dick in your ass butt that much?" He asked, smirking in a very Vegeta like fashion as he started to move inside her; drawing back and then thrusting forward at a wild pace until he found a rhythm that he liked. For all her prior complaints, her arse was accepting him now and it was clear she was enjoying it as he used his new found super Saiyan powers to pound his cock into her like no other being could. "I bet…I bet you just love it don't you Eighteen!"

"Oh Kami I love it! You're fucking my ass so good…I don't think I can be satisfied by anything else!" It felt as though he was going to tear her apart and Eighteen couldn't help but love every minute of it. She could feel the totality of him inside her on each forward stroke and she was thrilled to be able to take it.

Encouraged by her lust crazed words, Gohan's motions continued getting faster until he was quite literally ploughing into her tight anal passage, causing her body to rock and sway as the rhythm grew more and more fervent. The extra tightness around his cock was pushing him to continue his thrusts with greater vigour while what should have been pain turned to pleasure for Eighteen and her cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the forest.

"Oh my cock feels great in your ass!" he moaned, enthralled by the way her rectum stretched around him, the sheer heat of it making him wonder if he was about to melt inside of her as he kept thrusting into that burning cavern.

"Kami… oh kami keep fucking me Gohan! It's great! Oh fuck YES! Harder! Faster!" she begged him, her manicured nails digging great trenches in the earth as he worked her body with such a great sexual energy that her sensors were all flashing before her eyes . Gohan's stamina was amazing. The way he maintained a constant pace made her head spin and as her legs got weak from trying to support her against the onslaught; Gohan held her body up and continued to have his way with her. The feral way he claimed her body excited her even more and she could feel another orgasm building and she knew it would be the greatest of them all.

"Ahhh…My ass is filled with all your dick…Oh Kami I can't take it anymore…FUCK YEA I'M CUMMING!" she cried with delight, her orgasm blossoming with an explosive burst as his thick girth was plunged so deep inside she could feel herself opening all the way. "I'M CUMMING…CUMMING…CUMMING!"

"Uughn…I'M CUMMING!" grunted Gohan as with one last deep thrust, he unleashed a load of his cum into her tight rear and the feeling of his hot fluid flooding her insides was all Eighteen needed to climax, letting out a long moan of delight as she felt her arse tighten and her pussy contract; throwing her body into a mind numbing world of pleasure.

It was unlike any orgasm she had ever experienced. It had a unique feeling to it…Better in some ways but not in others. In the end it felt just as earth shattering as any other she had felt that day and sent her mind and body to a dazed state of euphoria as she collapsed onto the soft grass.

Gohan fell with her, a look of wondrous joy glazed over his young face as he slipped out of his transformed state and back into unconsciousness. Chuckling at the cute sight of the now back to normal Saiyan, Eighteen rolled them over so that he lay atop her, his head pillowed by the mounds of her full bosom. With any desire to kill forgotten in the fog of lust, she wrapped her arms about him and the two dozed in the late afternoon sun.

* * *

Sometime later, Eighteen was abruptly brought back to consciousness as she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and peeped up to see Seventeen standing with his back against a tree, studying them intently. Not saying anything, she quietly extricated herself from beneath the sleeping Gohan and began to gather up her articles of clothing from the forest floor.

"Why Eighteen," he whispered smugly, "I thought you HATED nature and yet now it seems you're becoming a naturist."

Snorting softly at the comment, she tugged her tank top back over her head before rounding on her brother, fixing him with the most cynical look she muster while standing before him naked from the waist down. "Not jealous are you Seventeen? You were the one who said I should try and enjoy nature after all, well I finally found something much more enjoyable to ride than that smelly old ice cream van."

"Fair enough," To her horror, his grin widened as he turned to look at the peacefully sleeping Saiyan. "So do we kill your toy boy now or do you want to wait until he wakes up?"

"No!" Her voice was firm as she suddenly appeared between her brother and the boy, making it clear there was no room for arguments as she bent down and placed a feather soft kiss on his check. "I'm starting to see why you find the great outdoors so fascinating, so if you touch a hair on Gohan's head , I'll make sure you never enjoy nature ever again…."

_The End_

AN: My God, this took over a week to do. I'd originally this would just take a day and I could post it before I went on Holiday. Well that came and went and now it's two weeks after my return and I've only just finished. Well at least It's done and now Enjoy Nature (as was) is better than ever.

Hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.


End file.
